Iggyzel
by luna snow demon
Summary: The idea came from South Park Firefly. This is Rapunzel with a major mine, south, and Hetalia twist! it will be M for safety. past mpreg, England's mouth, a bitchy witch, and lemon goodness!
1. Intro

Luna: Hello I'm back and pretty much the same…oh well. But I'm working on a new story, new anime, and new paring! YAY! (Master walks in)

Master: What are you doing Luna?

Luna: Talking to my fans…

Master: Fans of what?

Luna: Fans of my fanfiction…?

Master: ….. OK as long as you still do your work as my maid you can still do this fanfiction thing.

Luna: oh thank you Master! (Hugs him) and I will keep up my work!

Master: Good Luna. (Walks out)

Luna: Ok now that my Master's gone. Let's get this show on the road!

Luna: Oh by the way I have to thank South Park Firefly for writing this first in a shorter version, for the inspiration, and for letting my write it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia one bit. If I did the yaoi-ness would be there and out in the open instead of just hinted at.

Note: This is just an intro. The story also gonna have a mix of new and old to it by the way. And my own little twist on it as while.

Pairings: USUK and Franada (France and Canada btw I don't really know the short version for them) that's it for now.

Intro

This is the story of a young princess…errr prince? Whatever he was a guy that was pretty and good looking and he wore a dress so let's call him a princess.

Either way the young boy had no idea that he was a prince…princess? Oh hell whatever! You get the point that he didn't know that he was a royal.

Because when he was young, like maybe one day old, and evil witch came and took him from his home.

The evil bitch errr I mean witch locked him in a tower for the rest of his days.

But the poor princess didn't know that his life was about to change when a hero, yes a hero not a prince, would come his way.

This is the story of Iggyzel!

Luna: that's it for the intro! (England walks in)

England: WHAT THE HELL! Only you could fuck up the intro to a story! Hell is the rest of the damn story gonna be like this!

Luna: shut the hell up Iggy and sit back and enjoy the ride! *whisper in more ways than one whisper*


	2. Finally our child

Luna: Hello and I'm back again after South-chan's punishment!

South-chan: Yea hr master punished me for messing with him…

Luna: But now he said it was over and I can update! (England walks in)

England: I still hate you both for this…

Luna: oh quit. We'll get America to make you feel better~~~

England: ….Fine, get him (blushes).

Luna: Ok let's get this started!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia one bit. If I did the yaoi-ness would be there and out in the open instead of just hinted at.

Note: This is the real beginning and England might pop up every now and then to say whatever he wants about this. England: Damn right I will! _And if I write like this, it's my narration._

Pairings: USUK and Franada (France and Canada btw I don't really know the short version for them) that's it for now.

_Once upon a time, in the kingdom of France. _

England: France doesn't have a kingdom!

Luna: Well in my story it does! So back to it!

_Once upon a time, in the kingdom of France. The king, King Francis, and his beautiful wife, Queen Matthew, both wanted to have child to call their own. _

_They've tried many times and for several years to try and conceive their child but Matthew never became with child._

_At every failed attempt, the two became more and more depressed and saddened that they'll child will never come._

_That is, until one day…._

"Francis! Francis!" Queen Matthew yelled as he ran into the room holding his dress.

"Ah what iz it my dear Mathieu! Iz something wrong! You're not talking in your usual soft, quiet voice!" Francis said as he stud up.

Matthew ran and put his face in Francis' chest. "Oh Francis, Francis!" the King could hear that his queen was now sobbing.

King Francis holds his wife tight worried and wondering what he has to say. "Please tell what's wrong Mon amour? You're scaring me! Please tell me!"

Matthew looked you at his husband with tears in his eyes "I'm pregnant Francis! I'm finally with child! We're gonna have a baby my husband!"

For once in his life, the French king couldn't say a word; he was so over joyed.

~*~*~*~Story Brake~*~*~*~

Luna: uhhh England did I spell 'joyed' right?

England: How the hell should I know? It has the bloody frog in here! After I saw 'King Francis' I decided to let this sick or swim on its own with you going down with it!

Luna: Ok then, I can change the story so that you die a horrible, miserable, slow death and you don't get to have your flying mint bunny. *smiles*

England: ….Fine I'll take it back and I won't complain about frroo- France again..

Luna: Good boy, you get to have flying mint bunny back. Now back to the story!

~*~*~*~Story Brake~*~*~*~

"Oui! Mathieu! Mon bel amour! Nous allons enfin avoir notre belle enfant! Oh dieu merci pour ce miracle!" Francis shouted in French and tears running down his cheeks.

In his happiness, Francis got down on his knees and put his face in Matthew's belly. Rubbing it and whispering sweet, kind, loving words to his unborn child.

Luna: And that's it for this chapter!

England: I have to say, it's not that bad…

Luna: That means a lot England… And by the way, I didn't know how to end this one other then on that line. *America walks in*

America: Yo Luna!

Luna: Hey America!

England: Hello you git….*blushes*

America: Yo Baby! *glomps him*


	3. Meet the witch

Luna: Well I'm back with America and England….

England: *trying to wiggle out* GODDAMNED YOU GIT! LET GO! *blushes like mad*

America: NEVER!

Luna: Still doing whatever they were doing last chapter.

England: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!

America: So I can see my Iggy~~

England: THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU BLOODY GIT!

Luna: Awww love/hate relationship at its best~~~ so America while you're here do you wanna do the disclaimer?

America: Sure the hero will save you from doing the disclaimer!

Luna Ok, go for it….

England: damn you...*still blushing like mad*

DISCLAIMER by America: IF LUNA OWN HETALIA IT WOULD BE YAOI ALL THE TIME! I'LL STILL BE THE HERO AND ENGLAND WOULD SO BE MY BOYFRIEND! AND IF ENGLAND HAD HIS WAY, FRANCE WOULD MOST LIKELY BE DEAD! XD

Luna: Thank you for that disclaimer America….let's get the story going…..

England: Please….

Note: England might pop up every now and then to say whatever he wants about this. The evil witch bitch is also gonna show up in this one! Wonder who can guess who she is? _And if I write like this, it's my narration._

Pairings: USUK and Franada (France and Canada btw I don't really know the short version for them) that's it for now.

_Two months after finding out that Queen Matthew was pregnant, a small baby bump started to show. It was proof that the King and Queen's child was really there and really growing._

_At night, Francis would rub Matthew's slowly growing belly whispering sweet words of love and encouragement to his child and beloved while Matthew just smiled and stroked Francis' hair until they fell asleep. This went on for about three months._

_By the time the fifth month came, Queen Matthew became ill all of a sudden. _

~*~*~*~Story Brake~*~*~*~

England: Oh gawd…

Luna: *sigh* what's wrong now England? Gonna complain about France again?

England: No not this time.

Luna: So what's wrong now?

England: All that fluff you just wrote! It's enough to make someone gag and puke!

Luna: By someone don't you mean you?

England: Whatever, you get the point…

Luna: Oh well England, people love the fluff and with any hope there's gonna be more of it, so get a bucket and be happy.

England: Wanker… *grabs a bucket*

~*~*~*~Story Brake~*~*~*~

"My King, I'm sorry but I looked him over more times than I can count and I'm sorry to say, but I do not know what's making him sick, aru." The doctor, named Yao, told the king with a look of disappointment on his face.

The look on King Francis' face showed that that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me Doctor Yao?" Francis asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Well since I don't know what's wrong, I don't know what to give him, aru. And if he isn't cured soon, he'll get sick and he and the baby will die." Doctor Yao stated with his voice at barely a whisper at the end. It was never easy to deliver bad news.

That was the last thing Francis wanted to hear.

"But my king, I hear that there's a house in the forest with a garden that grows with magic, aru. What grows there also has magic properties and might be able to save both of their lives, aru. But this is all based on pure rumor." The doctor said hoping that tidbit of information might help.

Francis was quit for a long second until he looked up at Yao. "Rumor or not, where is it said the house is?"

"….. The most common location is east almost going to the mountains. But, again, this is all based on rumor."

Without another look at Yao, Francis just told him to leave and said his thank you.

Doctor Yao left without another word.

Francis' sad gaze was locked purely on his sleeping beloved Matthew as he walked over to him. The thoughts of what just happened running throw his mind.

His beloved was sick. His beloved was going to die. His child was going to die. His beloved and child were both going to die. There was a magic house. And whatever grew there had magic as well. If he gave Matthew something that grew there he'll be cured. Him and the baby would live.

"F-F-Francis?"

Francis was pulled out of his thoughts by his queen's weak call.

"Please Mathieu, rest my love. Doctor Yao said you very sick." Francis said as he sat down in the chair next to Matthew's bed.

"Yes I know, I heard him." Matthew took Francis' hand. "I also hear what he told you."

Francis just took a deep breath. "Then you know what I'm going to do."

Matthew gave him a weak smile and tightens his hold on Francis' hand and told him, "Yes I know, I also know that I can't stop you."

"Then please rest for me and everything will be fine in the morning." Francis told him as he stroked his hair to help him feel more relaxed.

And with in a minute, Matthew was off to sleep.

_When Queen Matthew fell asleep, King Francis gathered a bag and a unicorn, because they were faster than a normal horse, to travel to the magical house. _

_He rode east to the mountains just like Yao said as fast as the unicorn could go. He rode miles away from the kingdom until he saw what looked like an iron gate and a tall brick wall._

_King Francis made his unicorn come to a holt in front of it guessing that this was the house._

_He tied the unicorn to a tree to make sure that it wouldn't run away and climbed his way up the tall wall._

_When he got to the top of the wall, he saw the house and was right in front of the garden. _

_He climbed down into the garden and started to pick and place various vegetables into his bag._

_Unbeknown to him, a young woman in a long purple dress walked up behind him._

"What the hell are you doing in my garden?" The girl said not asked.

Francis froze when he heard her voice and finally noticed her shadow. He turned around to face her and jumped a little at her harsh face. 'She's scary!' was Francis' first thought about her.

"Hey pretty boy, I thought I asked you something? Why the hell are you in my garden?" The girl stated again.

Francis came out of his stupor and put on his charming personality. "Awww but mon amoi I am sorry to come upon your land but I hear that the vegetables you grow magic could help save my wife and unborn child lives." He said with emotion.

The girl let the information sink in. "Then tell me who the fuck you are?" Francis' charm clearly wasn't working.

"Oh I am sorry for not introducing myself my dear." As said this he took her hand in his and was about to kiss it before she snatched it away and hissed at him.

"I am not your dear you basterd! I am going to marry my big brother even if doesn't know it yet or want too!" She yelled at him. 'This bitch is crazy!" Francis thought. "Now hurry up and tell me who you are."

"Oh yes, yes, I am the king of the kingdom not too far away from here, King Francis, and my wife is the Queen, Queen Mathieu."

The girl looked surprised at this information but gave a wicked smile soon after. "So you're the king and your wife is the queen, right?"

"Oui, oui we are." Francis answered not paying attention to her smile.

"Well in that case, I'll let you have whatever you want from my garden and you can come back whenever you want to come get more." Francis beamed with joy. "But at the end of your wife's pregnancy, I want something." Her smile not leaving; just getting bigger.

"Oh thank you so much!" Francis said as he quickly picked some more vegetables. "Just name it! I'll give you anything you want! Anything!"

The smile turned into a devilish smirk. "Oh don't worry about what it is, I'll come myself and get it."

Francis paid her no mind as he finished his picking and happy with his full bag.

"Thank you so much but I have to take my leave now." He said as he made his way back over the wall.

After a minute, the unicorn Francis rode in on could be heard leaving and soon nothing.

The girl only smirked as she walked back into her house to wait for the end of the nine months.

Luna: And that's it for this chapter!

England: I think I know how the hell the witch is….and it scares me…

Luna: Oh well get over it.

England: No I won't.

Luna: Then shut up. Wow I think this is my longest chapter so far!

England: And it took you how long?

Luna: I said shut up!


End file.
